Elrond's Downfall
by Boriscat42
Summary: The history of Elrond and Celebrian's courtship, beginning with their initial meeting in the second age. Elrond's POV.
1. Chapter 1

_Rings are very important_, Elrond reminded himself for the six hundredth time. _Focus on the rings._

The first White Council was set to begin the following day, and as Elrond dressed for dinner, he struggled to keep his mind on the matter at hand. If he was to open the Council with a detailed proposition for the guarding of the three rings as he had intended to, he needed to invent such a proposition by the time he arrived in the great hall. When he returned from dinner, he would likely be too inebriated to think clearly, and the Council would begin at first light. _For the love of Elbereth, focus. One ring to Cirdan, one ring to… Oh, this is hopeless. I shall worry about it in the morning. What need does Galadriel have of her daughter as a traveling companion? Why, oh why, could she not have brought Celeborn instead? And why was I born with such an inconvenient cowlick? Arghhh…_

When Elrond strode into the hall with his hair sufficiently flattened, his household and guests were already seated. Servants glided around the high table, waiting upon Gil-Galad and Elrond at the head and foot before working towards the center. Galadriel was seated at Elrond's left hand, smiling magnanimously as plates appeared before them; of course, there was Celebrian beside her, gazing coyly at Elrond through her mother's curly mane, ravishing as ever. _Oh, no. _He looked away quickly and greeted Erestor. They fell into conversation: Erestor was always eager to describe his latest work of lore or song. He was enthusing about a new poem regarding Ecthelion of the Fountain and the fall of Gondolin when Glorfindel slipped into his appointed place at Elrond's right hand. Glorfindel had lingered in the guardroom to sort out a petty argument between two captains, and the chatter near the foot of the table quieted when he entered.

Tactful as ever, Glorfindel immediately inquired after the state of affairs in Lorien, engaging both Galadriel and Erestor. Around them, conversations resumed, and Elrond was neglected for the moment. He glanced up the table towards Gil-Galad and Cirdan, found them engrossed in some intense discussion, and allowed his gaze to drift toward Celebrian. He marveled at her perfectly shaped nose. _If I traced my finger along it, it would be as smooth and light as porcelain._

"Elrond! Are you listening?" Glorfindel called him back to earth again.

"My apologies, I could not hear you."

"Galadriel wondered if you had any intention of planting trees or flowers within the walls of Rivendell, or whether she should despair of ever encountering any living thing but an elf here."

"Of course I shall plant gardens, my lady. I have simply been too occupied with repairs from the siege to attend to it. Have patience!"

Galadriel laughed. "Of course. But it surely would brighten your halls. I hate to see you living in such solemn quarters."

Here Celebrian finally ventured a sentence. "I hope you will pardon my mother. She has been rather obsessed with trees of late."

"I most certainly have not! I have spoken of them only once this entire evening. Is this not so, Master Elrond?"

Galadriel peered at him mischievously, and he sensed that her first glass of wine had been well appreciated. Well, so had his. He decided to bait her. "I do believe so, though your wine has spoken of them at least thrice."

Siding with Galadriel, Glorfindel attacked. "How could you know? You have been staring into, ahem, the wells of Varda since dinner began." Celebrian giggled, Elrond turned red, and Glorfindel smirked.

At that opportune moment, servants arrived to clear the tables, and Elrond directed the entire party into the Hall of Fire. Lindir took up his harp and began a lay that would last for half the night. Elrond once again went to speak with Erestor, hoping to save himself from further embarrassment in front of Celebrian. To no avail. Celebrian, now free of her mother, glided over to them and sank into the chair next to Elrond's. Mithrandir decided to depart at precisely that moment, and Elrond was left at Celebrian's mercy. _Valar, she is beautiful._

"You have such a delightful home, my lord."

"I am glad it pleases you, though your mother may think otherwise."

"Oh, do not mind her. She really does fixate on trees when she drinks wine." More giggles.

_That is laughter, Elrond. Not music. Do not begin comparing her laughter to music. _"I hope she recovers before the Council tomorrow."

"I am sure she will. She always sleeps it off. By the way, does Lord Glorfindel always go out of his way to embarrass you at formal dinners?"

"Often, yes. It is his way of relieving boredom, and he is frequently bored." _She noticed. Oh no, she noticed how I flushed, she will think me a complete fool._

"You might consider seating him at the further end of the table, then."

"He would only be encouraged to call across the table, and his taunts would enjoy a larger audience. Besides, with whom would I replace him at my right hand?"

"Might I suggest myself, Lord Elrond?"

"I suppose you might. That is, since the words have left your mouth, I suppose I cannot prevent you from saying them. Not that I might have wanted to, but it is surely futile now…" _I am babbling. If she thinks I am a fool, she is right. But her hair is so silvery in the firelight, and her skin is so perfect. I hope she stays exactly where she is, for if she moves any closer to me, all is lost. _

"Well, I do hope you will consider my suggestion, and reassess your seating arrangements. Though you do turn a quite delightful shade of pink when Glorfindel shames you. I might miss that sight if you were to rid yourself of him."

"I do? Thank you, I mean I do not. But I will think about it, possibly. Certainly." _Well this is going badly enough. _

"Of course. I believe my mother is calling me to bed, Lord Elrond. I look forward to investigating the seating arrangements at dinner tomorrow." With that, she swept away toward the entrance to the hall. Elrond took the opportunity to collect his wits and straighten his robe. _That's that. She will never speak to me again. This is precisely why I have no wife._

Glorfindel strolled over and arranged himself in the recently vacated chair. "Quite the charmer, you are."

"You dare eavesdrop on my conversations?" _Now I am ruined. He will never forget this._

"It is not eavesdropping when the subject conducts his conversation in a clear tone of voice in a public hall. Though I daresay we must rearrange the place settings at dinner tomorrow."

Elrond would have dearly loved to strangle his captain and turned a violent shade of maroon. Glorfindel threw his head back and laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

The Council adjourned in the late afternoon the next day, and as he stepped outside, Elrond was glad to feel the falling sun on his face after so many hours of intense political deliberations. Much progress had been made, most notably the distribution of the three rings. Elrond glanced down at his right hand: Vilya glittered innocuously in his palm. _So much power, for such a little thing. _

There were many decisions left for the Council, and their meeting would continue another day at least. Now, though, the dignitaries streamed into the great hall for dinner. Elrond strode to his chair without conscious thought, sat down, and surveyed the table before him. He gasped. Celebrian was seated at his right hand in Glorfindel's usual place. _He switched the nameplates. I will kill him._ Glorfindel winked at him from beyond Galadriel.

Celebrian seemed even more radiant than she was in the Hall of Fire the night before, and more confident besides. "How do the seating arrangements suit you, Lord Elrond?" she inquired. "I am afraid that Lord Glorfindel made a few small but necessary improvements."

_I must keep my words in order today. If by some miracle she was not repulsed by my incoherence last night, surely she will be dismayed if I stutter in polite company and with Galadriel fully within earshot. "Delightful, my lady"? Yes, that sounds fine. I shall say that. _"Delightful, my lady."

"I am glad. How fared the Council today? Did my mother allow any work to be accomplished?"

"Quite well. She is perfectly amiable, as long as we acquiesce to her in all matters."

"Take care that you do not pamper her too much. I make a habit of wearing the very gown she tells me not to wear for the fun of vexing her. If I admitted to her that I hate orange velvet as well, she would hold it over my head until the world's end."

_Ah, so her gown is an act of rebellion? That explains the unconventional color choice. Of course it suits her well, but is there anything that would not? As if every head in the room does not already turn when she enters. I did not even notice the gown until she called my attention to it. _"I would hate to see you constrained to grey and blue like the rest of us. Your orange does draw attention away from Lady Galadriel's white, though I am sure that bothers her greatly." _Please, change the subject. Please. I can only stand discussing gowns for so long._

Celebrian obliged. "I assure you, I shall never arrive at dinner wearing grey, though it does not matter so much here as in Lorien. There are so few ladies in Imladris that it would be difficult to be overlooked. Do none of your soldiers have wives or families?"

"Not many. These difficult years have caused many older elves and their families to return to the West, and my soldiers are all very young."

"It seems strange, never seeing any children in the halls. At home, one cannot walk from one room to another next door without tripping over someone's son."

"I am glad to hear it, lady. It shows that Lorien's wounds are not as severe as Imladris's."

Once again, as dinner wound to a close, Elrond's guests made their way to the Hall of Fire. Elrond's wine gave him courage, and he decided to take action. "It is awfully warm in the hall, with so many people. I believe I shall walk outside. Will you join me?"

"Of course!"

No one noticed as Elrond and Celebrian slipped onto the wide balcony, or at least, the departure went uncommented. _It does seem strange that we were left alone for nearly all of dinner. I wonder if Glorfindel's plot entailed more than the switching of two nametags. But I have Celebrian alone with me and still looking cheerful, so I shall not complain. _Dinner had lasted several hours, and the stars were fully out, but the wide balcony was lit by the glowing windows. That residual lamplight turned Celebrian's aquiline profile to gold.

"My lord, may I ask you a… personal question?" Celebrian sounded hesitant, as if she expected him to take offense.

"Yes, but only if you call me Elrond instead of 'my lord'."

"What of your own family? Have you no kin in Imladris?"

"I do not." _What a terribly melancholy conversation. This is not going the way I had anticipated at all. I hardly know her. Why should I burden her with my strange history?" _"My parents sailed for Valinor when I was a child."

"Yes, Mother has spoken of Lord Earendil. But have you no cousins, or nephews?"

_Praise Elbereth, she already knows. And if she does not know about my time with Maglor, then tonight is not the time to elaborate on that. _"No, but my household is still plenty full."

"I am surprised that you have neither wife nor children. I suppose that is due to the war."

"I could say the same of you, but yes, I have been rather preoccupied for a while." _I could send her fleeing with one wrong word right now. Why must she make me walk upon a ledge? I would be delighted to discuss gowns again, if this is the alternative._

"The men in Lorien are so tiresome. They believe they can win me over by praising my weaving, or the shape of my nose. Only the marchwardens know how to wield arms, and Father claims that they are below my station."

"Well, it is a rather fine nose."

Celebrian blushed violently. "Why, thank you, my lord!"

"Elrond, not 'my lord', if it suits you." _Why did I say that? Of all possible comments at that moment, her nose? This is the moment when she sweeps away, disgusted with me, trailing my humiliation in her wake._

Against all odds, Celebrian began to laugh. "Elrond, Elrond, Elrond… I suppose that when Glorfindel caught you 'staring into Varda's wells', your attention was really directed at my nose?"

"Yes. I hope that does not offend you."

"It would be rather hypocritical of me, since at that particular moment, I was studying your jaw line contently."

"I am flattered." _I have absolutely no idea where this conversation is leading, but I do not think I mind. She has not fled yet, at least. Did she just pay me a compliment? _

"You should be. Few men's jaws are square enough to meet my exacting standards, and fewer of those can draw a bow or bear a sword. You are a rarity, Elrond."

_I need to say something. What am I supposed to say? Is this the appropriate moment to tell her how beautiful she is, or will she find it disrespectful? Please, Celebrian, do not leave if I speak wrongly. _"Am I such a rarity? I cannot be the first man to tell you that you are beautiful."

"But you are the first to tell me so eloquently. One might think that you made a pastime of wooing ladies, were your realm not so distressingly empty of women."

_Eloquently? I scarcely think anything I have said can be called eloquent. I can barely avoid tying my tongue in a knot. But was she so close to me before? Does she wish for me to take her hand, or am I intended to place my arm around her waist? Or is it improper to touch her at all? _They had given up walking long ago, and stood shoulder to shoulder, looking over a railing into the night. _The valley seems so rough and wild from here. I am glad I am not patrolling there now. I much prefer being here with Celebrian. _Elrond held his breath and reached for her hand.


	3. Chapter 3

The following day found Elrond embroiled in debate with the High King while the Council looked on in anxious silence. Perhaps others were intimidated of Gil-Galad's title, but after decades as his herald, Elrond suffered no qualms about correcting his king's misconceptions. He grumbled to himself while Gil-Galad made his speech. _Great king though you are, your impulsiveness will bring your kingdom to ruin. _Elrond spoke across the king, cutting off his monologue about glory and rings of power.

"I am sorry, my lord, but do you truly believe that by defeating Annatar's armies, we can defeat Annatar himself? We may humble him, yes, but the potential for him to regain power will persist indefinitely. The rings are a liability as well as a great advantage, and any governing ring poses great danger, for it may fall back into Annatar's hands."

"But by possessing it, we may use its power for our own ends. Surely that ring, in the hands of any great leader, would more than suffice for its own protection."

"If it were possible to use such a weapon with pure motives, all you say would be true. But any item forged by Annatar's hands has an infinite ability to corrupt he who wields it." _Especially if you are already drawn to it without ever having seen it. _

Gil-Galad would have answered, but Celebrian chose that moment to make her presence known. She had entered the room several minutes earlier, but waited respectfully until both contending parties paused to breathe. "A messenger has arrived from Lorien, bearing grim tidings. A troop of orcs has threatened the borders of our glade. Might I speak privately with my mother?"

Elrond saw her, and the cool majesty that he displayed while debating with his king boiled away. He began to flush red, bent to write some note on his parchment in order to hide his face, and accidentally dipped the trailing hem of his left sleeve into his ink pot. It dribbled across the table. _If that lady was brought to Imladris specifically embarrass me in front of the most distinguished company possible, she is succeeding admirably. _Gil-Galad frowned at his herald with great concern, and Glorfindel's face writhed and contorted as he struggled not to laugh.

Galadriel, being in the process of gracefully excusing herself, did not notice. She took Celebrian by the arm, and they floated out of the room wearing identical expressions of consternation. Elrond blotted his sleeve absentmindedly as he watched them retreat. _Think, Elrond. You were dissuading your king from seeking unreasonable powers. Act like a diplomat. _Gil-Galad wasted no time in reopening the former argument. "If we know already how such a weapon might corrupt us, we might compensate and use it safely…"

* * *

Two hours later, with deliberations finally concluded, the Council adjourned. Most of the dignitaries streamed into the gardens to stroll in the open air before returning indoors for the evening meal. Elrond and Gil-Galad walked together, all disagreement behind them. Elrond's judgment had prevailed, as usual.

"Are you quite alright, Elrond? Your behavior following Celebrian's arrival was out of character."

"Thank you for your concern, Lord, but I am perfectly well. Wearing such frivolous sleeves was a mistake." _Thank the Valar that he could not observe my conversations with Celebrian over dinner. Maybe this is why visiting kings are to be seated at the head of the table. The rules of etiquette must have been written by some poor fool like me._

"Your current state of dress is also unlike you. I have never known you to wear such highly ornamented robes. If you were anyone else, I might suspect that you had taken interest in some lady."

"But I am still Elrond."

"I would be glad to see you married. A dozen ladies would gladly take your hand."

_Which is no use at all, since it is impossible to marry a dozen ladies at once. A good thing, because with a dozen brides, I would be twelve times as befuddled, and never accomplish anything. _"I assure you that should I court any lady, you will be the first to know."

At that moment, they conveniently encountered Galadriel and Celebrian, still deep in conversation but with faces significantly less grim. _Did Galadriel mention my name? I must have misheard her. _"Good afternoon, ladies."

Galadriel nodded politely to Elrond. She took Gil-Galad by the arm and steered him off toward another section of the gardens, asking him about some newly developed tactic for breaking through orcs' lines of battle. Elrond and Celebrian were left alone again.

"What news arrived from Lorien, if I may know?" _Please, do not make me carry this conversation, Celebrian. Say something._

"A fairly small orc attack was repelled at the northern border. We sustained no casualties, but we worry that the skirmish was the result of a scouting mission mishandled, in advance of a greater attack."

"We have seen several such forays in recent days. They are disconcerting, but so poorly conducted that I suspect they are the work of scattered, marauding bands. Under the leadership of Annatar or one of his lieutenants, scouting missions would not blunder into guard posts and initiate skirmishes so frequently." _She understands the conduct of war? Truly, she is Galadriel's daughter. Talk of attacks and guards seems misplaced upon such soft, sweet lips. No, do not begin think of things like that. You will only make yourself flustered again._

"I am glad to hear you speak so hopefully. Your remarks to the king during the Council were not nearly so optimistic. I do not suppose that Annatar's troops have recovered enough to launch a full scale attack yet."

"But be assured that if such an attack should occur, Imladris will stand as your ally."

"I am glad of it. But how is your poor ink pot? I should apologize for startling you into spilling it earlier."

_Oh, no. She saw that? _"My ink pot is recovering quite nicely. My sleeve bore the brunt of the attack."

"I am not familiar with the traditions of Gil-Galad's people. Is marking one's sleeve with ink a usual ritual of courtship?"

Elrond suddenly found himself very lightheaded. _Courtship? Is that what this is? _"No, my lady, 'tis simple clumsiness. There is no need to apologize."

"And to think, yesterday you were scolding me for addressing you as 'my lord.'" Celebrian drew closer to him, seeking his hand as they walked. Elrond proffered it without thinking.

"You may address me however you like." _I fear I seem too cold. She must think that I am uninterested. I should have paid better attention to the Lay of Lethian. I could have learned much from it about courtship and not forced myself to improvise and stumble moment by moment. _

"But now you give me far too much freedom. If I may address you however I like, I might call you a great and fearless warrior, or a masterful strategist, or the owner of the most wonderfully square jaw in all of Imladris."

_Or of the most utterly tangled and useless tongue. I shall play her game, and see where it leads. _"And I might call you the most radiant lady in the realm. I might call you a shining beacon in the dark, or compare your hair to a rushing cascade, or say that you speak with a man's intellect and a nightingale's voice."

"I suppose that might be too dangerous. Shall I address you only by your name, then?" Celebrian turned to face Elrond, taking both of his hands in hers.

"No, only call me your prey, for I have surely fallen victim to your charms." _I hope that was romantic enough. It sounded a little strange when it left my mouth._

"Please, Elrond, stop! If I am not careful I will soon catch myself calling you my husband!" She drew a little closer to his chest.

_Husband! She would call me her husband?! What how when...! Say something! Anything. No, not anything, something romantic. She has not realized yet what a fool she makes me. _"Perhaps that was my intention."_ Or at least, I would like her to think that it was. _

"I should hope so!" Celebrian's cheeks were becoming quite charmingly pink.

Elrond smiled self consciously back at her, having run out of properly romantic comments. _I would also very much like to kiss her. I wonder how to go about it. How does Gil-Galad usually kiss the queen? Why was I too proud to admit to him that I was courting Celebrian? I could have asked him how to kiss her. But I did not even realize we _were_ courting. I have been standing silent for too long. I must do something right now. A Elbereth!_

Elrond placed one hand on her shoulder and pulled her toward him a little. He stooped down, lowered his face towards hers, and bumped their noses together. Their lips met awkwardly, and her eyes fluttered shut.

Gravel crunched on the path behind them as Gil-Galad and Galadriel returned from their stroll, but Celebrian and her conquest were preoccupied and heard nothing until the king spoke.

"First to know, indeed."


End file.
